


Senz'anima

by Mazer



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Drammatico, Erotico, M/M, PWP, X - Freeform, Yaoi, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-21
Updated: 2004-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei si ritrova inaspettatamente soggiogato da Kei e dal suo lato oscuro...<br/> E' stata praticamente definita da qualcuno la PWP per eccellenza, ma resta comunque una fanfic molto cruda, non sempre facile da seguire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

Era tutta la sera che non faceva altro che fissarlo, non aveva dubbi. Anche in quel momento, per quanto fosse girato di spalle, gli pareva di avvertire su di sé il suo sguardo di fuoco...  
Con fare indifferente, continuando imperterrito nella sua attività, girò lentamente la testa: dalla sua angolazione riusciva ad intravedere uno spicchio di soggiorno... Era lì che lui avrebbe dovuto trovarsi... E infatti c'era. Kei era seduto più o meno compostamente su quella che oramai era diventata la sua poltrona, e pareva immerso nella lettura di un libro.  
Riportò la sua attenzione sull'attività che stava svolgendo, dandosi dello stupido. Ci mancavano solo le manie di persecuzione, adesso... Tra l'altro, se pure avesse colto gli occhi suo compagno fermi su di lui, che male ci sarebbe stato..? Quella sensazione d'inquietudine era assurda. Piuttosto, Kei avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a lavare i piatti, per una volta tanto... Sorrise ancora una volta, di fronte a quel nuovo, sciocco pensiero: il principino non avrebbe mai messo a rischio la salute della propria pelle con quel detersivo scadente solo per aiutare lui... E poi, era talmente abituato ad essere servito e riverito, ormai... Da quando i quattro Bladebreakers si erano trasferiti a vivere nella villa di Takao, lui non aveva praticamente mai mosso un dito!  
Si sciolse il grembiule, e lo ripose sul suo gancio. Diede un'occhiata all'orologio: erano quasi le dieci e mezza di sera. Takao, Max, il Professore ed Hilary erano usciti di casa circa un'ora prima, e non sarebbero rientrati prima di chissà quale orario assurdo del mattino. Lui era rimasto lì perché si era appena ripreso dall'influenza e non gli pareva il caso di prendere freddo... Kei invece... Non lo sapeva, perché aveva optato per una serata casalinga... Raramente seguiva il resto del gruppo in qualche locale, preferiva vagabondare per fatti suoi senza dare troppe spiegazioni, ma comunque usciva... In fondo, spiegazioni sul perché della sua presenza lì, non c'erano.  
Mentre saliva le scale gli passò davanti, ma lui non alzò lo sguardo neppure per un secondo dalla sua lettura. Rei continuò imperterrito la sua avanzata, come se nulla fosse... Un gradino... Un altro... Un altro ancora... Si voltò all'improvviso: Kei lo stava guardando.  
Era ancora in bilico nel compiere l'ennesimo passo, con un piede stabile e l'altro posato solo a metà sul gradino superiore. Il Dranzerblader spostò gli occhi per passare ad osservare l'ambiente circostante con una certa nonchalance: non li distolse immediatamente imbarazzato, come si sarebbe aspettato, ma si era comportato come se fosse semplicemente capitato per puro caso nel suo campo visivo. Eppure, Rei sentiva che non era così.  
Fu lui a fare la scale di fretta... Quanto era sfacciato, quel ragazzo! Si sentiva le guance in fiamme... Non aveva mai capito perché Kei, dopo l'affare della Russia e del collegio, si fosse riunito a loro. Pareva che i tornei non gl'interessassero più di tanto... Non faceva altro che dire che nessuno era alla loro altezza, e pareva che li disprezzasse... Alla fine, addirittura si era deciso di iscriverlo in coppia con lui ai mondiali... Ma in lui c'era sempre stato qualcosa che gli aveva dato i brividi...  
Non voleva pensarci. Erano solo assurde sensazioni, in fondo. Raggiunse il bagno, deciso a farsi una doccia. Chissà perché, stavolta, prima di svestirsi, tornò due volte indietro ad assicurarsi di aver chiuso bene la porta a chiave...  
Si sfilò le scarpe. Sbottonò la cintura, poi passò la casacca del suo solito kimono e ai pantaloni. Liberò i capelli dalla fascia col tao e dalle fasce del codino che li legava, lasciandoli completamente sciolti. Infine, dopo qualche altra strana esitazione, si tolse anche i boxer. Più che spogliarsi, prima di entrare nella cabina-doccia aveva praticamente fatto uno streap-tease a sé stesso...  
Il getto bollente che gli scorreva addosso non lo aiutò come sperava. Si sentiva ancora così sbattuto... Colpa della febbre,sicuramente. La cosa migliore era andarsene a letto, pensò: una buona notte di sonno forse sarebbe bastata a schiarirgli le idee.  
Si avvolse nell'accappatoio, e si diresse verso la propria stanza: i capelli li avrebbe asciugati direttamente lì, dove aveva tutto l'occorrente per pettinarli, dopo essersi preparato per la notte.  
Appena arrivato alla soglia della stanza, però, notò che la porta era spalancata... E lui era certo di averla lasciata chiusa come faceva sempre, prima di scendere al piano di sotto per la cena...  
Ci guardò dentro dall'esterno, e non ci vide nulla d'insolito. Fece qualche passo all'interno. Niente.  
La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle, e in fretta venne richiusa a chiave. Spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa:  
\- Kei…?  
La meraviglia era chiaramente espressa sul bel visino di Rei... Gli occhioni d'oro sgranati... Le labbra sottili ancora leggermente dischiuse, come se si fossero fermate un attimo prima di dire qualcosa... I lunghissimi capelli corvini lasciati liberi e scomposti attorno al volto e sulle spalle... Le sopracciglia ricurve in modo interrogativo...  
\- Cosa succede? - gli aveva chiesto, e nella voce c'era un'ombra di apprensione.  
Puro velluto. Dal timbro indefinibile... Forte ma dolce, deciso e allo stesso tempo gentile... Lo stesso accento straniero, appena vagamente udibile nelle sue profondità, non poteva che renderla più affascinante alle sue orecchie. Non aveva mai udito nulla di così bello...  
\- Niente. – aveva ribattuto il russo.  
\- Allora perché ti sei nascosto in camera mia? - il tono si era fatto irritato, ma i suoi gesti maggiormente istintivi ne tradivano l'inconscia paura. Non si era avvicinato a lui come faceva di solito, no, anzi, gli pareva che avesse addirittura fatto qualche passo indietro... Una mano era corsa al petto, come a voler chiudere meglio l'accappatoio che indossava, e le sue guance si stavano arrossando... Era delizioso, Rei... E lui lo voleva...  
\- Sono venuto a farti compagnia. - il tono del russo s'era fatto mellifluo. Non capiva che diavolo volesse... - Io non ho nulla da fare, e tu neppure...  
\- Stavo per andare a letto. - ribatté secco, sentendosi sempre più nervoso.  
Il blader dai capelli d'argento fece un sorriso che non gli piacque affatto, ed avanzò leggermente.  
\- In effetti, quella era la mia intenzione...  
\- Smettila di scherzare, Kei! - disse lui, con una voce fin troppo stidula – Ho sonno, ed ho intenzione di mettermi a dormire SUBITO!  
\- E' troppo presto, lo sai... Ci sono un bel po' di cose interessanti, che potremmo fare nel frattempo... - sussurrò continuando a camminare, mentre l'altro arretrava esattamente come si sarebbe aspettato. Bene, tutto come previsto...  
\- Sei ubricaco? - chiese, con un tono che faceva intendere quanto poco ci credesse. Lo sguardo era sperduto, da preda che sa già di essere caduta in trappola e di non potersi più salvare. L'unica scelta che ancora aveva d'avanti era se dibattersi fino alla fine o aspettarla rassegnata... Rei aveva paura, era evidente, e questo lo eccitava ancora di più...  
\- No tesoro, non sono mai stato tanto sobrio... - bisbigliò, e infilò una mano sotto il tessuto per accarezzare uno di quei magnifici pettorali scolpiti... Rei tentò di allontanarlo, col solo risultato d'inciampare e ricadere all'indietro: Kei era riuscito a farlo arrivare fino al letto senza che se ne accorgesse, e lui vi si trovò disteso sopra...  
\- AH! - esclamò,chiudendo immediatamente le gambe in un gesto di protezione. Il russo prese a ridacchiare sommessamente.  
\- Non c'è bisogno che ti nascondi, ce l'ho anch'io sai? - strinse gli occhi di rubino - Ma forse il tuo ha qualcosa di particolare... Fa vedere un po' meglio!  
Si sbilanciò leggermente in avanti, e lui né approfittò per provare a tirargli un calcio... Il compagno però lo schivò, e per tutta risposta gli tirò un ceffone tanto forte che ricadde sul materasso in un tonfo, con un urlo di sorpresa e dolore.  
Kei... Kei lo aveva picchiato! Realizzò, sentendo che la testa improvvisamente gli girava... Il freddo delle ciocche di capelli umidi si mischiava al sangue caldo che colava dalle sue narici, il quale ormai chiazzava il suo volto e le lenzuola candide.  
Eppure... Il sangue non era l'unica presenza calda che sentiva nel suo corpo, a dispetto degli arti oramai gelidi... Una mano di Kei stava accarezzando il suo sesso,con movimenti ritmici ed esperti... No... Doveva cercare di estraniarsi almeno con la testa... Dio... Che vergogna!  
Da parte sua, il russo, mentre proseguiva imperterrito nel suo operato, guardava il volto deturpato del cinesino che oltre a sangue grondava lacrime. A parte piangere, non stava manifestando nessuna delle... "reazione fisiche" che sperava lui...  
Non provava altro che vergogna... Il dolore per quel terribile schiaffo ricevuto non era nulla, paragonato alla vergogna... Kei... Un suo amico... Un suo compagno di squadra... Un uomo lo stava masturbando!!  
Forse era per via di quell'osceno pensiero, che ancora un po', per il momento, riuscì a resistere...  
Kei accarezzò ancora un delicato capezzolo roseo sfuggito all'accappatoio, giocandoci con le dita... La sua lieve ruvidezza gli piaceva... Inoltre, stava diventando sempre più rigido... Sorrise. Sapeva che, qualunque cosa potesse stare pensando la sua vittima, non poteva certo evitare che, prima o poi, il suo corpo reagisse secondo natura...  
Si chinò su di lui e tentò di baciarlo, ma Rei chiuse gli occhi e girò inutilmente la testa dall'altro lato. Afferrandogli il mento con due dita, lo costrinse a rivoltarsi verso di lui e a guardarlo:  
\- Rei, non fare così... Smettila di pensare che è sbagliato e rilassati... Io voglio che ti diverta anche tu...  
Per tutta risposta, Rei gli sputò in faccia.  
Il ragazzo vide il Dranzerblader fermarsi per un attimo, sorpreso. Si era arrabbiato? Lo avrebbe picchiato di nuovo…?  
Invece, contrariamente a quanto s'aspettava, lo vide passarsi un dito lì dove lo aveva preso in pieno, raccogliere la saliva con esso e portarselo alla bocca. Lo succhiò con aria deliziata, come se non avesse mai gustato qualcosa di così buono... "Che schifo!" pensò.  
\- Nulla mi disgusta in te, Rei... E adesso te lo dimostrerò...  
Il cinese lo vide abbassarsi sotto la sua cintura e, con orrore, capì all'istante le sue intenzioni... Non riuscì più a fare resistenza, quando sentì che le sue gambe venivano allargate e piegate fino a farle arrivare al petto. Stava per mettersi a gridare, quando avvertì qualcosa di umido guizzargli sull'interno coscia...  
Kei assaporò per bene tutta la parte inferiore e più intima dell'arto... Per quanto fosse muscolosa, la pelle di quella zona era particolarmente delicata e soprattutto sensibile, e lui lo sapeva benissimo... Un piccolo fremito gli diede ragione.  
Si spostò allora più in profondità, senza però soffermarsi sul membro non ancora turgido ma già pulsante... Si dedicò ad una zona che si trovava parecchio più sotto, quel breve spazio che correva tra esso e la sua ancora vergine fessura...  
Rei ebbe un sussulto ben più visibile, e non poté che colpevolizzarsi, per quello... Il suo violentatore aveva immediatamente lasciato perdere quell'aria, quasi si divertisse a farlo soffrire, per mettersi a leccare famelicamente i testicoli e il sesso stesso... Lo aveva raccolto tra le mani, senza con questo intralciare il lavoro che già stava facendo con le labbra e la lingua ,per poi cominciare ad andare su e giù... Giù e su... Su e giù...  
Ad un certo punto, Kei si fermo, e si portò col viso di fronte al suo. Sorrideva trionfo.  
\- Oh... allora avevo ragione, a dire che ti piaceva...  
Rei ci mise un paio di secondi, a comprendere cosa intendeva... Il suo pene si era ormai eretto, e si manteneva così da se anche senza il sostegno delle sue mani... Ora non poteva più negare di essersi eccitato!  
\- Vuoi che continui o no? Dimmelo tu...  
\- VAFFANCULO!! - urlò, senza riuscire a coprire un singhiozzo.  
Il russo dagli occhi scarlatti si fermò, passandosi il pollice sulle labbra mentre lo scrutava attentamente.  
\- Se non vuoi, non se ne fa niente... - alzò le spalle. Era finita lì..? Il suo incubo era terminato? Sperò ingenuamente - Allora, vuol dire che mi dovrò PER FORZA divertire io solo... E pensare che volevo essere gentile, con te...  
Che intendeva dire?! Prima che potesse pensare altro, sentì due dita intrufolarglisi in bocca. Ma che..?!  
Qualche attimo dopo, Kei le ritirò.. .per infilarle tra le sue gambe!  
\- Ahia... Mi fai male...! - piagnucolò inutilmente, sentendo quelle due dita frugare in lui...  
\- Santo Dio, Rei... Sei bello anche DA DENTRO... - sussurrò lui con voce arrochita, più eccitato che mai. Mentre tentava di andare maggiormente in profondità, manco stesse cercando chissà che cosa, sentiva lo stretto anello di muscoli stringersi attorno alle sue dita... Continuò con maggior impeto.  
\- No... Ahi… ti prego... - gemette il Drigerblader con la voce mozzata e le lacrime agli occhi. Quelle stesse lacrime che prima gli avevano quasi dato fastidio, adesso su quel visetto arrossato e sudato, contratto da dolore, vergogna ed estasi, non facevano che infiammare in lui quella foga perversa...  
\- Ahhhh... - gemette ancora il ragazzo. Un gemito tremante che era stato emesso solo perché non era più riuscito a trattenerlo, era evidente... Il gemito di qualcuno che è in preda all'imbarazzo più tremendo ma anche in bilico tra questo e la voglia di mettersi ad urlare di piacere... Kei ne era convinto...  
Finalmente, il cinese si venne liberato dalla tortura di quelle dita invadenti... Stava per tirare un sospiro di sollievo, quando si rese conto che Kei stava armeggiando per rigirarlo su sé stesso... Senza sapere bene come, si ritrovò carponi. Il suo accappatoio venne alzato, e il lembo di stoffa rivoltato il modo da lasciargli scoperto il sedere. Rei udì il suono di una zip che veniva calata, e iniziò a rimpiangere le dita...  
Kei osservò per un momento la curvatura della sua schiena che terminava il quelle natiche sode ed invitanti. Le afferrò per un momento tra le dita stringendole avidamente ed allargandole... Sentì Rei che singhiozzava, ma non ci badò.  
Qualche lacrima salata sfiorò le sue labbra, mischiandosi al nuovo sangue: se le era morse per la disperazione... Non voleva che succedesse... Non quello... Tutto, ma non quello!  
Lui... Non voleva essere violentato... Non così... Era da bestie, essere preso in quel modo... Lui non...  
Kei lo penetrò tutto in una volta, senza farsi troppi problemi.  
\- AHHHHHHH!!! - Si leccò sensualmente le labbra. Quell'urlo era musica, per le sue orecchie... Se pure era di dolore, non gl'importava affatto...  
La tenera carne aveva ceduto senza problemi, e adesso avvolgeva strettamente la sua intimità. Rimase fermo per qualche secondo. I tremori che scuotevano il ragazzo non facevano che aumentare il suo piacere...  
Rei affondò il volto nel cuscino sporco di sangue tentando almeno di non dargli quella soddisfazione: anche se non poteva vedere il suo viso, poteva benissimo immaginare che genere di espressione avesse in faccia in quel momento...  
Kei cominciò a muoversi dentro di lui, con movimenti sempre più veloci e profondi... Ognuna di quelle spinte arrivava sempre più dentro, e nell'uscire gli pareva che lo strappassero... Faceva male, ancor più di quanto avesse inizialmente temuto... E quel supplizio era anche condito dagli spasimi di piacere di quel porco!  
Era davvero troppo... Si mise a piangere senza alcun ritegno... A che poteva servire l'orgoglio, in casi del genere?  
Gli parve che non avesse più voglia di smetterla... Che avrebbe continuato ad incularselo a vita... Poi, improvvisamente, lo sentì uscire da lui con un ultimo gemito di soddisfazione.  
Non voleva sentire più nulla... Si afflosciò sul materasso completamente... Come avrebbe voluto, che il buio lo inghiottisse in quello stesso istante... Senti appena qualcosa di fresco e leggero ricadergli sulla pelle martoriata, e il rumore della porta che veniva richiusa.


	2. Due

A svegliarlo fu il fastidioso ed acuto chiacchiericcio prodotto da Takao, che probabilmente era sceso a fare colazione al piano di sotto. A pensarci bene, era strano... In genere era lui che preparava la colazione per tutti, e il capitano dei Bladebreakers era spesso e volentieri l'ultimo che si alzava...  
Tentò di sollevarsi dal suo giaciglio, ma un'improvvisa fitta lo fece ricadere sul materasso... Dolore... Un dolore fino a poco sconosciuto... Dolore... dentro...  
Fece un respiro profondo e, lentamente, i suoi occhi si posarono sulla stoffa colorata del cuscino che lui ricordava bianca... e invece, era rossa... Sangue... Sangue suo...  
Si alzò di scatto, per poi accartocciarsi nuovamente su sé stesso all'arrivo di una nuova fitta. Il lenzuolo cadde. Era praticamente nudo,c on soltanto l'accappatoio annodato alla bell'e meglio, che aveva ancora addosso semplicemente perché assicurato strettamente con la cintura... Una precauzione inutile,i n ogni caso... Strabuzzò gli occhi, nel ricordare cos'era accaduto.  
Scese dal letto con un balzo, come se il materasso si fosse riempito di spine tutt'a un tratto. Guardò le lenzuola: erano macchiate... Del noto liquido rosso e di qualcos'altro...  
Si portò una mano alla bocca reprimendo un conato di vomito, e si voltò altrove.  
Cominciò a rabbrividire, abbastanza forte che i suoi tremiti erano visibili ad occhio nudo, a lui stesso... Su quel letto,l a sera prima, Kei... Kei... Kei lo aveva... violentato.  
Dovette fare un notevole sforzo, per non cominciare a rimettere sul serio.  
Non era proprio il caso, decise, mentre le sue ginocchia smettevano di sostenerlo e lui scivolava a terra... Pensieri stupidi, certo, ma la sua mente non voleva soffermarsi su ciò che gli era successo... su quello che aveva dovuto subire...  
Rimase steso sul gelido pavimento per almeno qualche minuto, senza fare né pensare a nulla. Ma non poteva rimanerci in eterno, lo sapeva, perché prima o poi gli altri sarebbero venuti a cercarlo...  
Sollevò lo sguardo fino all'orologio da muro: erano le 9:30 del mattino.  
No, doveva assolutamente fare qualcosa... qualcosa di normale...  
Le coperte, la fodera del cuscino... Non andavano bene... Se le avessero viste, avrebbero fatto delle domande...  
Strisciò fino al letto e, senza posare nuovamente lo sguardo su quello spaventoso spettacolo,f ece scivolare fuori dal materasso le coperte a strattoni. Un lavoro che gli costò diversa fatica... Perché diavolo Takao gli aveva assegnato una stanza con un letto alla occidentale, invece del solito,caro futon..?  
Una volta portata a termine l'operazione, sempre senza guardare, appallottolò le coperte e le spinse con un calcio in un angolo. Non voleva toccarle... A farle sparire, ci avrebbe pensato dopo.  
Recuperò dall'armadio che c'era nella stanza qualcosa di pulito, e rassettò il letto. Solo quando ebbe finito, si rese conto che anche lui, avrebbe dovuto "essere riassettato"...  
Dal suo bagaglio prese della biancheria, un semplice jeans e una maglia scura, oltre che un elastico per mettere a posto i capelli.  
Stava per rivestirsi... ma poi pensò che fosse il caso di lavarsi, prima.  
Appoggiò l'orecchio alla porta. Bene, non c'era nessuno in corridoio...  
Per sicurezza si sistemò meglio l'accappatoio, aprì la porta e, quanto più velocemente gli riuscì raggiunse il bagno, che per fortuna non era molto distante dalla sua stanza... Non voleva, che lo vedessero conciato in quel modo...  
Si fiondò in un attimo nella doccia e, senza aspettare oltre, aprì al massimo entrambi i rubinetti: non gl'importava che lo scaldabagno non funzionasse bene, e che stesse uscendo dell'acqua gelata abbastanza perché il freddo gli penetrasse nelle ossa... Gli bastava immaginare che il getto di quel puro liquido riuscisse a trascinarsi via con sé almeno un poco della sua sporcizia...  
S'inondò i capelli di shampoo,massaggiandoli con tanta forza con le unghie che gli parve quasi di ricevere diverse zappate nel cuoio capelluto... Ma era necessario, per ripulirsi...  
Passò al resto del suo corpo, e lì non fu certo meglio... Perché sapeva bene che, per quanto impegno avesse potuto metterci, non sarebbe mai tornato come prima... Quello che Kei gli aveva fatto lo avrebbe marchiato a fuoco per sempre... Lui sarebbe rimasto per sempre sporco...  
Non ebbe il coraggio di toccarsi lì. Il suo corpo... Il suo corpo doveva avere qualcosa di sbagliato, certo... Altrimenti, perché mai avrebbe attirato l'attenzione di quel maniaco?  
Ma no... Lui non aveva fatto nulla, per meritarsi tutto quello... Era Kei il malato mentale, non lui...  
Però... Il suo corpo aveva reagito ai suoi tocchi... Per quanto lui pensasse "Non voglio!", era accaduto comunque... Quindi anche lui era colpevole... Certo, doveva essere così... Lui attirava i maniaci sessuali ed era pure contento di quello che gli era stato fatto, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso mai... E Kei se n'era accorto... Sì, in realtà doveva essere andata così... Era colpa sua... Solamente colpa sua...  
Rei si accasciò al suolo, gemendo dal dolore non appena entrò bruscamente in contatto col pavimento della doccia.  
Pianse. Pianse tutto... I suoi polmoni, l'anima...  
Sentì improvvisamente i succhi gastrici risalirgli in gola.  
Fece appena in tempo a lanciarsi fuori e a correre fino al water, prima di rigettare per intero la sua cena. Sporcò anche un po' a terra, ma non importava... Dopo si sarebbe preoccupato di ripulire tutto, non c'era problema...  
Takao si voltò, non appena sentì dei rumori provenire dalle scale.  
\- Rei! Stavamo cominciando a preoccuparci! - disse allegramente al cinese, che stava scendendo in quel momento le scale. Lo vide abbozzare un sorriso.  
\- Non volevo fare così tardi, ma non mi sentivo tanto bene...  
Il Dragoonblader lo osservò con maggior attenzione: in effetti era parecchio pallido e con due evidenti occhiaie a cerchiargli gli occhi, cosa insolita per lui... Di certo, non doveva aver riposato molto bene...  
\- Ti è per caso risalita la febbre? - domandò, accigliandosi.  
\- Può darsi... - sussurrò lui.  
\- Allora che ci fai, in giro per la casa? Và a riposarti! - lo rimproverò scherzosamente.  
Rei si mise a ridere.  
\- Subito, mamma! Ma prima voglio fare colazione... Mi sento lo stomaco vuoto...  
\- Oh, come ti capisco! - disse sinceramente - Ti accompagno in cucina, tanto devo uscire tra una decina di minuti...  
\- Gli altri sono già fuori? - gli chiese, mentre trafficava con cibo e tagliere. Takao sentiva l'incessante e secco ticchettio del coltello che saliva e scendeva in fretta sul ripiano di legno.  
\- Sì, sono all'arena sulla spiaggia... Io mi sono svegliato tardi, e così...  
\- Sempre il solito... - disse il cinese senza girarsi, in tono bonario.  
\- Però è un peccato, che tu non possa venire... - borbottò, mettendosi a giocare con un tovagliolino di carta - Il Prof ha appena modificato i nostri Bey, quindi ci sarà da lavorare di più...  
Il coltello continuava a calare frenetico sul tagliere. Ma stava preparando da mangiare per un esercito?  
\- Inoltre, se non ci sei tu Kei non avrà un partner con cui combattere, e toccherà a me e Max compensare... Non possiamo certo metterlo in panchina...  
Il rumore cessò di colpo.  
\- AHIA!  
Takao si alzò immediatamente dalla sedia, per andare al suo fianco: dal suo indice sinistro sgorgava un abbondante fiotto di sangue.  
\- Ti sei tagliato? - domandò, benché fosse più che evidente.  
\- Già... - sussurrò lui, lievemente in imbarazzo per la propria goffaggine - Sono troppo distratto, in questo periodo...  
Takao avvolse un tovagliolino attorno al suo dito, e lui lo lasciò fare.  
\- Appena hai finito di fare colazione, disinfettati e fascialo... –l o ammonì.  
Il Drigerblader annuì, e si mise a tavola con Takao all'altro capo che lo osservava.  
Continuò a parlare per un po' degli allenamenti, ma dopo qualche minuto, vedendo il modo in cui Rei si stava accanendo sul piatto che aveva davanti, mormorò:  
\- Certo che devi avere proprio una gran fame... Non ti ho mai visto così vorace...  
Rei lasciò ricadere una bacchetta nel piatto all'istante, come se l'avessero colto in flagrante a fare chissà che cosa. La bacchetta emise un rumore quasi metallico, nello scontrarsi con la ciotola. Non prendendola in pieno, dopo aver indugiato per qualche istante sul suo bordo rotolò fuori, e finì sul tavolo.  
\- Ho solo fame... - balbettò il ragazzo, abbassando vergognosamente lo sguardo e bloccando ogni suo gesto.  
\- Non volevo rimproverarti di nulla, Rei! - si affrettò a dire, affranto per quella sua reazione –I o mangio molto più di te, figurati...  
\- Sì, certo... - rispose lui con un sorriso tirato, alzandosi dal tavolo con la ciotola in mano. Andò fino al cestino dell'immondizia, e svuotò in esso il suo contenuto con gesti nervosi.  
Takao non disse nulla per commentare quell'azione esagerata, limitandosi a dare un'occhiata al suo orologio da polso.  
\- Si sta facendo tardi... – borbottò - Devo andare...  
\- Ciao... - gli sussurrò lui, sorridendogli ancora una volta mentre si avviava verso la porta.  
Non appena il giapponese fu uscito, Rei ritornò in cucina al suo bravo lavello, e lavare i piatti e gli utensili che aveva usato.  
Mentre insaponava quegli oggetti con un gesto automatico, che era oramai abituato a fare senza pensarci troppo, cominciò a sentirsi vagamente in colpa verso Takao... Si era comportato come uno stupido, e a quanto pareva lo aveva offeso... Lo aveva trattato piuttosto freddamente, al che gli era parso di capire che la sua reazione lo avesse risentito...  
Mangiava troppo voracemente? A lui non sembrava proprio... Vabbè, forse in quell'occasione sì, ma che male c'era ad avere appetito? Proprio lui, quella sottospecie di lavandino, che inghiottiva qualunque cosa ogni volta che apriva la bocca... Non capiva bene perché, ma quel suo commento gli aveva dato fastidio... E guarda quanto ben di Dio aveva sprecato, che peccato!  
\- Non mi pare, che tu stia poi così male...  
Una voce roca che gli sussurrava all'orecchio... Un'intonazione lasciva che gli portava alla mente qualcosa di molto brutto...  
Girò gli occhi dorati molto lentamente, anche se già sapeva di chi si trattava.  
\- Che cattivo che sei, a lasciarmi tutto solo...  
Sussultò quando le loro guance vennero il contatto, e Kei sorrise chiaramente divertito. Si scostò, per quanto poté, immediatamente.  
\- Vattene... - mormorò fiocamente, senza la minima forza nella voce.  
Per tutta risposta, quello lo attirò a sé fino a far combaciare i loro bacini.  
\- Vattene subito... - ripeté.  
\- Stai diventando maleducato, Rei... Io mi preoccupo di venire a vedere come stai, e tu mi parli in questo modo... Non sei gentile...  
\- Tornatene dagli altri... - il suo tono si era fatto stridulo.  
\- Ho detto loro di avere qualcosa da fare a casa... Takao sta ancora combattendo con Max, quindi non mi aspettano... Abbiamo tutto il tempo, tesoro... - sussurrò malizioso, palpandogli vigorosamente il sedere con una mano.  
Esattamente in quell'attimo Rei si voltò repentinamente verso di lui, portando con sé fuori dall'acqua insaponata un certo oggetto che teneva stretto in mano... Ma Kei fu ancora più svelto di lui, e lo bloccò in un secondo afferrandolo per il polso.  
\- Ohhh... Un coltello! - ridacchiò quasi compiaciuto, osservando l'oggetto mentre nel contempo stringeva sempre più violentemente nella sua morsa il polso del cinese. - Vuoi ammazzarmi,piccolo Rei? Non sta bene... Cattivo bambino...  
\- TU MERITI DI MORIRE, PER QUELLO CHE MI HAI FATTO!! - urlò, prima che un singulto di dolore gli chiudesse la gola.  
Lottò inutilmente per liberarsi, tentò di colpirlo con un calcio... Per tutta risposta il russo gli mollò un gancio all'altezza dello stomaco, talmente forte da farlo stramazzare al suolo piegato in due.  
Il Dranzerblader recuperò l'arnese, che a quel punto era riuscito senza fatica a fargli scivolare dalle mani.  
\- Dimmi un po'... – comiciò - Quello che fai in genere quando ti fotti la tua Mao ,secondo te sarebbe così diverso da quello che ti ho fatto io?  
Rei sollevò lo sguardo, gettandogli una chiara occhiata d'odio, ma lui non ci badò. Non è che poi gliene fregasse più di tanto...  
\- Forse il problema è che siamo due maschi... - mormorò pensoso - Non ti facevo così bigotto...  
\- Cioè, tu veramente stai facendo? - gridò Rei - Tu violenti una persona e ti lamenti pure perché la tua vittima non era d'accordo?!  
Continuò imperterrito, come se non avesse sentito nulla.  
\- Io in genere non vado a maschi, ma per te ho fatto un'eccezione... Mi sei sempre piaciuto, Rei, sempre... - si leccò le labbra, e lo vide spalancare gli occhi - Mi piaci talmente tanto che non m'importa neppure che sei un ragazzo... Maschio o femmina che tu fossi, sapevo solo che volevo farti mio...  
Aggrappandosi al ripiano di uno dei mobili della cucina, il Drigerblader riuscì faticosamente a rialzarsi da terra. I suoi occhi d'ambra fremevano di rabbia e di disgusto.  
\- Tu devi farti curare... Sei pazzo... Completamente pazzo... - biascicò.  
Il blader dai capelli d'argento alzò le spalle.  
\- Io mi sforzo di renderti partecipe e tu mi mandi a fanculo... Non è molto intelligente, da parte tua... - cominciò a camminare verso di lui. Rei indietreggiò. - Potremmo divertirci insieme, e invece tu che fai? Non la smetti di sbatterti e dire cazzate... Dovrei di nuovo pensare a tutto io, come sempre...  
Rei finì con le spalle al muro.  
\- K-kei... - balbettò, già visibilmente spaventato. Era in trappola come la volta passata, lo sapeva...  
Lo bloccò in un angolo, posando una mano sul muro accanto alla sua faccia.  
\- ... Ma io sono un tipo magnanimo, perciò stavolta farò fare a te... - sorrise maliziosamente - Avanti tiralo fuori...  
\- EH? - esclamò sbigottito.  
\- Secondo te, di cosa sto parlando..? - lo canzonò... Dopo di che, nel giro di pochi istanti si mise dietro di lui, e posò il coltello sul suo collo - Voglio che tu ti tocchi, Rei...  
\- COSA?! - strillò. Stava per aggiungere qualcos'altro, quando sentì il freddo della lama metallica premere sulla sua giugulare...  
\- Non ti è mai capitato di finire una serata in bianco e di sfogarti così? Non ci credo... – ridacchiò - Se non lo hai capito, te lo ripeto per l'ultima volta: masturbati davanti a me...  
\- Sei veramente pazzo... - sussurrò l'altro, ma si vedeva che era arrossito fino alla punta delle orecchie. E tremava... - Non lo farò mai...  
\- In quel caso, finiresti sgozzato come un capretto...  
\- Tsk! – esclamò - Non arriveresti mai a tanto...  
Kei rise malignamente.  
\- Fino a ieri, non avresti neppure detto che avrei potuto stuprarti... - Rei sussultò, nell'udire quella frase.  
Kei era completamente andato, ormai s'era capito... Non ne era sicuro, ma forse lo avrebbe fatto davvero... Non aveva esitato a violentarlo e picchiarlo; forse, se avesse perso la calma, lo avrebbe davvero ucciso... Cosa gli premeva di più, la salute mentale o la vita? La risposta più immediata era ovvia. Ma a cosa gli sarebbe servita, una vita del genere…?  
Avvertì una goccia di sangue scendergli verso il petto. Aveva inciso il primo strato di pelle!!  
Si maledisse almeno un milione di volte... Cercò di non pensare a cosa stava facendo... Fece come gli aveva detto.  
Le mani gli erano scosse dai brividi, mentre ripeteva quel gesto che aveva imparato da sé e che, in tutta sincerità, gli era familiare... Kei gli stava leccando lentamente il padiglione auricolare.  
Accentuò la propria velocità. Voleva che finisse in fretta. Quando la sera prima Kei lo aveva penetrato, aveva creduto che nulla più in vita sua avrebbe potuto farlo vergognare tanto... Si era sbagliato.  
Kei aveva cominciato a mordicchiargli il lobo dell'orecchio. Sentiva chiaramente il suo membro inturgidito che premergli sul sedere,dietro,nonostante fossero entrambi vestiti... Gli venne voglia di mordersi la lingua, quando un gemito incontrollato gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Sentì chiaramente Kei emettere un risolino.  
Nonostante la soddisfazione che gli stava dando, sapeva di non poter smettere. E infatti continuò, fin quando, quasi con sollievo, non sentì i muscoli del suo basso ventre contrarsi in un violento spasmo... con le ovvie conseguenze.  
Kei si allontanò da lui qualche attimo dopo, di un paio di passi. Rei era di spalle, ma poteva immaginare come si sentisse distrutto... Le sue spalle si muovevano al ritmo affannoso del suo respiro, ancora scosso dallo sforzo compiuto.  
\- Ora non puoi proprio incolparmi di niente... Hai fatto tutto da te... - bisbigliò con un sorrisetto soddisfatto facendolo trasalire, non appena gli rivolse lo sguardo. - Ma adesso devi ripulire il casino che hai fatto...  
\- Ripulire...? - disse confusamente lui.  
\- Certo! Guarda quanta roba hai lascito lì! - gli indicò, facendo un ampio gesto con il braccio. - Insomma, siamo in una cucina, dove la gente in genere mangia... Tu ti vieni a fare una sega qui e poi lasci tutto quello sporco in giro? Su, è pur sempre roba tua... Non fartelo ripetere, pulisci...  
\- Pulire... – ripeté il cinese ancora una volta. Poi di colpo spalancò gli occhi. Finalmente c'era arrivato...  
\- Pulisci la tua roba... con la lingua...  
Il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli guardò per un'ultima volta con angoscia il coltello che ancora teneva in mano... Si girò, e cominciò a leccare l'anta del mobile che era stata schizzata...  
\- Sì, proprio così, bravo... - sussurrò il russo - L'ho sempre detto che sei il migliore di noi, a fare le pulizie...  
Rei completamente sottomesso, che ripuliva del suo stesso seme il pavimento con movimenti lenti e ripetuti... Si sentiva come se quella lingua stesse lambendo il suo stesso corpo...  
Si sedette sul tavolo, divaricando leggermente le gambe... Ma poi fermò la sua mano prima che scendesse sotto la cintura. Non ce n'era affatto bisogno...


	3. Tre

Alle sue orecchie arrivò, per l'ennesima volta, una risata di Takao: i ragazzi erano nel salotto e stavano vedendo un film comico. Ma lui non aveva proprio nessuna voglia di sorridere, per tanto si era offerto di sistemare la cucina benché quella sera non toccasse a lui. L'eco delle loro risate gli arrivava ovattato, come se il suo corpo fosse stato avvolto in un velo che lo isolava da tutto il resto... Non era nello spirito adatto per divertirsi, né per fingere di farlo. Aveva solamente voglia di restare solo, benché oramai sapesse che i momenti in cui si ritrovava a riflettere erano senza dubbio i peggiori... Il giorno precedente era uscito assieme agli altri, era andato in discoteca e aveva ballato e bevuto fino a stordirsi. Probabilmente tutti dovevano essersi sorpresi per simili atteggiamenti, decisamente insoliti per lui, ma nessuno per fortuna si era azzardato a fargli la ramanzina. Soprattutto Takao, dopo la storia della colazione evitava accuratamente di dire qualcosa a sproposito. Si limitava a lanciargli occhiate allibite quando scopriva che si era avventato su un pacco di cioccolatini e lo aveva finito prima ancora che lui ci avesse messo sopra le mani, credendo che lui non ci facesse caso.  
Eh sì, stava diventando a dir poco intrattabile... In quegli ultimi giorni non aveva fatto altro se non mangiare, dormire e qualche volta, quando proprio le occhiatacce del Prof si facevano troppo insistenti, si allenava con Driger. Ma si poteva dire che oramai gli desse fastidio perfino la vista del suo amato Beyblade...  
Di una cosa era assolutamente certo: nessuno si era accorto di nulla. Di ciò che appena 8 giorni prima era accaduto... La sua stessa mente, in effetti, come se stesse operando per cancellare quei tremendi ricordi, tendeva a rendere sempre più scoloriti i suoi cupi pensieri... Come se si stesse facendo un auto-lavaggio del cervello per dimenticare... No, Rei, è stato solo un incubo... Non è successo veramente... Non è successo a te...  
La tecnica funzionava discretamente: il giorno seguente all'ultima volta che Kei lo aveva toccato non era neppure riuscito a rimettere piede in cucina, colpito all'istante da un orrendo senso di nausea, tanto che aveva finito con l'andare a mangiare fuori con una scusa. Adesso invece la vista di quelle mattonelle che aveva ripulito con la lingua non gli faceva né caldo né freddo, tant'era che aveva ripreso con falsa allegria il suo tradizionale ruolo di cuoco della squadra, con grande sollievo di tutti, dato che Hilary non si era dimostrata esattamente una buona cuciniera... Tra l'altro, la donnina di casa era lui, no?  
Anche se negli ultimi sei giorni non gli era accaduto "nulla", non se la sentiva di stare tranquillo. Kei lo aveva al massimo guardato di striscio, forse solo per sbaglio, ma ormai sapeva bene che di lui non c'era da fidarsi in alcun caso...  
Non appena varcò la soglia della cucina, sentì la voce squillante di Max gridargli:  
\- E dài, Rei! Vieni qui con noi, è divertentissimo!  
Stiracchiò un sorrisetto di circostanza, e replicò:  
\- Scusatemi, ma stasera sono un po' stanco...  
Non aveva fatto praticamente niente da quando s'era svegliato, quindi quella scusa non avrebbe potuto suonare più falsa, tuttavia l'americano non volle insistere ,e anche Takao si limitò a rivolgergli uno sguardo spazientito, per poi emettere un sonoro sbuffo e rigirarsi verso la TV. La chioma argentea dell'ultimo Bladebreakers non si mosse neppure di un millimetro.  
Passo almeno un paio delle ore seguenti a rigirarsi nel letto inutilmente, dato che non riusciva a dormire... La mezzanotte era passata, e lui si sentiva sempre più intontito; era stanco ma allo stesso tempo comunque non era in grado di prendere sonno...  
Decise perciò di alzarsi: forse, bevendo una camomilla sarebbe riuscito a distendere i nervi... Non ci sperava più di tanto, ma visto che non gli veniva altro in mente, pensò che provare non gli costava nulla.  
Scese in cucina, per l'ennesima volta in quel giorno, e recuperò un pentolino abbastanza piccolo da poter contenere l'acqua per preparare una sola tazza, lo riempì d'acqua e lo mise sul fuoco. Si sedette sulla sedia, in attesa che bollisse. Dopo qualche minuto cominciò a stancarsi di stare lì senza far niente, perciò recuperò una grossa fetta di pane immangiato e prese a piluccarla: il giorno dopo ne avrebbero comprato di nuovo e di più fresco, quindi non lo toglieva di bocca a nessuno...  
Quando era all'incirca a metà del suo spuntino l'acqua cominciò a riempirsi di bollicine. Rei corse a spegnerla prima che traboccasse, e la versò nella tazza nella quale aveva già posizionato una bustina. L'aria si riempì subito di quel soave profumo, che per qualche attimo davvero lo risollevò.  
Terminata di mangiare la fetta di pane, gettò nell'immondizia la bustina ormai floscia e mise qualche cucchiaino di zucchero nel biondo liquido... Ci pensò per un momento, e ne aggiunse un altro: massì, per una volta si poteva pure abbondare... A lui piaceva molto dolce...  
Riprese il suo solito posto a tavola, e ingurgitò qualche sorso: una vera delizia...  
Stava per inghiottire il secondo, quando la vista di qualcuno che gli si era parato improvvisamente davanti lo costrinse a risputarlo nel recipiente: Kei era là, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, che lo fissava con in volto un'aria impassibile.  
\- Perché sei qui a quest'ora? - gli domandò bruscamente, più che altro per mascherare la propria inquietudine.  
\- Non riuscivo a dormire... - mormorò l'altro - Poi ho sentito dei rumori strani, e sono sceso a controllare... Potevano essere dei ladri...  
Il russo vide Rei fare una smorfia contrariato, alzarsi e avvicinarsi al lavandino col chiaro intento di andare a svuotare la tazza. Prima che ci riuscisse, con un rapido gesto gliela tolse di mano e posò la bocca là dove vi erano ancora i segni caldi lasciati dalle labbra del cinese. Bevve un paio di sorsi, sotto il suo sguardo pietrificato.  
\- Sarebbe stato un peccato, buttare via tutto... - bisbigliò, posando l'oggetto sul lavello. - Non riesci a dormire neppure tu, Rei?  
\- Credo che il sonno mi sia appena tornato. - ribatté in fretta il Drigerblader, tentando di allontanarsi velocemente da lui, ma venne afferrato immediatamente per un polso.  
\- Io invece ho fatto un orrendo incubo e mi sono svegliato di soprassalto... - la sua voce di era fatta esageratamente affettata, tanto da fargli temere il peggio - Perché non vieni a cantarmi una ninna nanna?  
\- Devo andare. - disse, in tono tremante.  
\- Solo il tempo di una canzone... - continuò.  
\- Ho sonno, Kei.  
\- Nel mio letto c'è spazio per entrambi... Ci faremo compagnia... - Kei stava per aggiungere qualcos'altro, ma non fece in tempo: Rei gli aveva tirato un fortissimo ceffone.  
Il cinese arretrò subito, guardandosi spaventato la sua stessa mano... Che diavolo aveva fatto..?  
Trasalì, quando i freddi occhi scarlatti del ragazzo si rialzarono su di lui... Cazzo! E adesso?! Di certo sarebbe stato furioso..!  
I suoi occhi d'oro rimasero fissi sull'evidente segno rosso che c'era stampato su una delle sue gote tatuate, facendo apparire i suoi celebri triangoli blu quasi violacei per la botta presa.  
Quando vide che Kei stava allungando un braccio nella sua direzione, fece istintivamente un passo indietro e serrò gli occhi spaventato a morte, già immaginando come avrebbe potuto reagire a quell'affronto. E invece, quella mano che gli aveva procurato tanti fastidi si limito a scivolare gentilmente lungo la sua guancia. Niente di più.  
Sentendo una risatina, riaprì cautamente gli occhi, per accorgersi che i loro volti erano a pochi centimetri di distanza l'uno dall'altro.  
\- Rei, Rei... - un lampo compiaciuto balenò nel suo sguardo maligno - Sotto quelle apparenze di bravo ragazzo, sei così pieno di fuoco...  
\- Idiota... - biascicò, tentando debolmente, senza riuscirci, di districarsi dal suo fastidioso abbraccio.  
\- Non comportarti sempre come un bambino... Vieni in camera mia, che ne riparliamo...  
\- Non voglio... - sussurrò a voce tremendamente bassa, come se parlasse a se stesso.  
\- Preferisci farlo in cucina, come la settimana scorsa? Per me va benissimo... - ridacchiò.  
\- Non voglio fare niente... - ripeté di nuovo, quasi fosse Kei ad essere nel giusto e a pretendere qualcosa che gli spettava di diritto.  
\- Non ti piace, quello che facciamo quando siamo insieme? - gli domandò, sempre più divertito nel notare il suo crescente imbarazzo - Cerca di vederlo come un simpatico contatto fisico, utile a rafforzare la nostra amicizia...  
\- Sei uno schifoso... - balbettò lui, in preda all'imbarazzo.  
Invece di rispondergli, Kei scostò una sedia dal tavolo e vi si sedete su, continuando a trattenerlo per il polso sottile.  
\- Girati. - gli ordinò. Rei gli rivolse uno sguardo sgomento. - Girati,ti ho detto... E abbassati i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia...  
Mollò la presa. Cosa fece a quel punto Rei? Ne approfittò per fuggire, ora che non aveva più bisogno di divincolarsi per prendere le distanze..? No. Si limitò ad eseguire ,con gesti esitanti, il suo ordine.  
Lo sentì ridere nuovamente. La odiava, quella sua risata tanto ovviamente allusiva...  
\- Hai un culo stupendo... Molto più bello di quello di tante ragazze che ho visto fin ora...  
Rimase immobile, limitandosi appena a respirare. Sentiva perfettamente i mugugni di piacere di Kei, e non aveva dubbi su cosa stesse facendo in quel momento, mentre lo guardava... Arrossì di rabbia e d'imbarazzo, al pensiero che a provocare un tale livello di eccitazione in quel maniaco fosse lui… o meglio, il suo fondoschiena scoperto.  
\- Rei... - si sentì chiamare, da quella sua voce ormai impastata - Sporgiti verso di me... Lentamente...  
"NO!" le sue guance divennero di fuoco. Voleva farlo...?!  
Sentì le mani del russo ghermire i suoi fianchi nudi, e avvicinarlo inevitabilmente a lui.  
"Non così..!" Dio... Gli sembrava ancora più degradante della volta passata! Ogni volta che si ritrovava da solo con Kei, finiva col provare qualcosa di sempre maggiormente umiliante...  
Si fermò non appena sentì le ginocchia del russo cozzare contro l'incavo delle sue.  
\- Divarica un po' le gambe, e sporgi di più il sedere... - il suo tono era incredibilmente calmo, quasi gli stesse spiegando la cosa più ovvia di questo mondo.  
Era in preda all'imbarazzo più totale, ma non poté che obbedire ancora una volta... Non aveva più scelta... Avvertì l'erezione del Dranzerbader premere lievemente contro la sua fessura, e s'irrigidì all'istante.  
\- Non stare così teso, o sentirai dolore... - mormorò, con un'intonazione quasi premurosa - Rilassati, e calati su di me...  
Rei sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere quell'assurda posizione semi-accovacciata molto a lungo, e sapeva pure che in fondo Kei non aveva tutti i torti... Ma come diavolo poteva pretendere che si rilassasse ,al pensiero della cosa orrenda che stava per fargli?!  
Fece come gli aveva detto, sperando ingenuamente di riuscire a distrarsi almeno mentalmente, e soprattutto che si sbrigasse in fretta...  
\- UH! - soffocò un urlo, nel sentire l'estremità del membro di Kei entrare farsi spazio nel suo stretto canale.  
Qualche lacrima rimase in bilico per qualche istante sulle sue lunghe ciglia, per poi rotolare inevitabilmente giù seguendo la forza di gravità. Stava provando un male atroce, peggiore perfino del precedente, per quanto ricordasse...  
Si sentì trascinare leggermente verso in basso, e neppure riuscì a fare resistenza: le sue gambe stavano cedendo...  
La lotta che stava facendo, fisicamente e psicologicamente, per non essere penetrato stava avendo su di lui effetti a dir poco terrificanti. I suoi muscoli erano contratti in modo esasperato ,ma nonostante ciò non riuscivano ad impedire al sesso indurito di Kei di farsi spazio dentro di lui...  
Trattenne il respiro, e si lasciò cadere completamente ritrovandosi seduto sulle sue ginocchia.  
Kei gemette soddisfatto.  
\- Uhi…! - non ce la faceva più... Voleva mettersi ad urlare... Il dolore era atroce, bruciante...  
\- Bravo... - sussurrò la voce roca del russo - Hai visto che potevi riuscirci?  
Le sue mani gli accarezzarono i fianchi, per poi afferrarli dopo qualche attimo. Il blader dai capelli d'argento cominciò con qualche lieve spinta, e continuò su quel tono per un po'... Pareva non andare di fretta, stavolta...  
"Perché questo bastardo non si muove?!" pensò lui, sempre più in preda all'angoscia: non solo stava sentendo un dolore pazzesco e la sua vergogna per ciò che stava facendo era salita alle stelle, ma pensava anche a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se li avessero beccati in quello stato... Erano in piena notte in cucina, con la luce accesa e la porta neppure chiusa a chiave, a fare un certo casino... Se qualcuno li avesse sentiti e fosse sceso a controllare? Ci sarebbe mancato solo questo...  
\- Vuoi che aumenti il ritmo...? - gli domandò Kei.  
Rei si frenò a stento dal mandarlo a quel paese ancora una volta. Naturalmente ciò che gli stava facendo non gli piaceva affatto, quindi non gli sarebbe mai minimamente passato per il cervello di invogliarlo a continuare, ma d'altra parte era pur vero che desiderava infinitamente che arrivasse a conclusione...  
\- ... S-sì... - riuscì a tartagliare, come se quella semplice sillaba gli fosse stata strappata dalle corde vocali da una mano infilataglisi direttamente in gola.  
Se non altro, non se ne uscì con qualche altra battutina ironica... Senza smettere di muoversi, guidò il movimento del suo bacino facendolo oscillare. Rei continuava ad avvertire un fastidio palpabile, e nella sua testa l'idea più ovvia che vi si formulava era che dentro di lui ci fosse qualcosa di troppo grosso che si era addentrato decisamente nel posto sbagliato... Il semplice fatto che il suo corpo si fosse aperto ad accoglierlo, gli risultava disgustoso quanto inconcepibile: tutto quello era assurdo, oltre che contro natura... No, non avrebbe MAI potuto provare piacere per qualcosa di così schifoso...  
Finalmente il russo arrivò al limite, e su svuotò in lui con un grido. Che lo sentissero pure, cosa gl'importava... Era stata una delle migliori scopate della sua vita, non c'erano dubbi...  
Il cinesino si sollevò leggermente per permettergli di uscire da lui, ma prima che potesse allontanarsi lo agguantò per la vita e lo riportò sulle sue ginocchia. Rei non disse nulla, quando poggiò la testa sulla sua schiena.


	4. Quattro

\- Ahhhh!!!  
Non riuscì a reprimere un grido, quando entrò in lui con violenza. Anche se era stato sbattuto con la forza su quella scrivania e gli dava le spalle, gli era facile immaginare il ghigno soddisfatto che doveva esserci sul suo volto in quel momento...  
La sensazione che provava in quegli attimi gli fece venire in mente quella di una lima che viene strusciata sulla carne viva ed scoperta... con la sola differenza che in quel momento stava "raschiando" una parte del suo corpo molto più intima, nascosta e terribilmente sensibile...  
\- Mi fai male! - urlò.  
La mano dell'altro sbatté brutalmente il suo viso sul duro ripiano di legno. Fece ancora più forte...  
I suoi movimenti, ritmici e compiuti con sempre più foga, si addentrarono in lui con sempre maggior prepotenza, finché lui non si liberò soddisfatto.  
Scivolò sul pavimento, praticamente ucciso.  
Lo sentì ridere.  
\- Credi davvero che sia finita qui?  
Nel giro di un paio di secondi, sentì qualcosa battere con forza sul suo sedere ancora per aria: strillò soprattutto per la sorpresa, prima ancora per il dolore. Ma lo stava...?  
Altri schiaffoni seguirono il primo, e ad ognuno di essi sobbalzava letteralmente, provocando le sue risatine di scherno.  
\- Non ci crederai... - sussurrò malizioso - ma ho sempre desiderato sculacciarti... Dovresti vedere quanto sei attraente, con il culetto rosso rosso... Ah ah ah..!  
La trafila proseguì ancora per un bel po', quando improvvisamente si fermò. Sentì una sua mano intrufolarsi tra le sue gambe ancora leggermente aperte, e accarezzargli i genitali eccitati.  
\- Oh... Siamo messi benino, vedo! E io che volevo farti riposare... ma non ce n'è affatto bisogno...  
Tra le lacrime che cominciavano a pungergli insistentemente gli occhi,l o intravide allungare un braccio verso la scrivania, e prendere un certo oggetto...  
\- AHIA!  
Qualcosa di sottile, lungo e duro era entrato di colpo.  
\- Adesso giocherò per un po' con questa simpatica penna... Non è il mio cazzo,l o so, ma non voglio farti stare senza fare niente nel frattempo che mi riprendo... Ti piace, vero...?  
\- Per favore... Smettila, Rei! REIII!!!!!  
Quando nell'aprire gli occhi Kei si rese conto che era stato solo un sogno, sbuffò arrabbiato.  
Infilò una mano attraverso i pantaloni del pigiama e poi oltrepassò la soglia degli slip... Quando la ritirò fuori e vide in che stato si era ridotta, non poté che meravigliarsi dello stato di totale scombussolamento comportatogli da quella sua ultima fantasia erotica... Aveva sognato si farsi quel ragazzo in tutti i modi possibili e di provare le cose più assurde, ma un Rei che nella realtà arrivasse a sodomizzarlo con una penna, proprio non ce lo vedeva..!  
Certo che per arrivare a favoleggiare simili pensieri masochistici... Forse era un po' frustrato...  
Ah... Quanti casini, gli stava procurando!  
Erano tre giorni che quel cretino faceva di tutto per sfuggirgli e per evitare di rimanere da solo con lui, e tale attesa cominciava ad innervosirlo... Ritrovarsi di continuo a doversi soddisfare da solo non gli andava giù, ma non aveva neppure voglia di andarsi a trovare ripieghi altrove... Voleva lui, lui e basta!  
Quel cinese dai grandi occhi d'oro lo aveva attratto fin dal loro primo incontro, ma da quando lo aveva fatto suo per la prima volta era diventato una vera e propria ossessione... Non faceva che ripensarci... A lui e a quel poco che avevano fatto insieme... Lo immaginava mentre si avvinghiava a lui urlando il suo nome, chiedendogli di continuare ed andare più a fondo...  
"Ma tu non ti stanchi mai, eh..?" pensò, notando cosa si era svegliato là in basso... Strinse il suo sesso in un pugno, dandogli un lieve sollievo.  
Kei rise di sé stesso. Rei non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile. Rei era fermamente convinto che ciò che accadeva tra loro fosse totalmente sbagliato, e per tanto si chiudeva ostinatamente a lui mentalmente e fisicamente, per quanto gli fosse possibile, col solo risultato di farsi ancora più male. Con simili presupposti, era assurdo anche pensare di poter essere più gentile con lui...  
A Kei importava solo relativamente, che lui provasse piacere o meno... Certo, avere la certezza di riuscire ad eccitarlo avrebbe prodotto un uguale effetto su di lui, ma se Rei continuava a soffrire lui non poteva mettersi d'impegno più di quanto non avesse fatto già: non aveva intenzione di umiliarsi inventando false paroline gentili solo per rassicurarlo, né sentiva di provare verso di lui alcun tipo di sentimento... Non c'era alcun amore da offrire ad altri, dentro di lui.  
Si sbagliava, o davvero l'aria in casa si fatta più pesante? Max aveva avuto l'impressione che Rei fosse fin troppo taciturno, e il suo cattivo umore, alla lunga, aveva finito col contagiare un po' tutti gli abitanti della casa...  
Il giovane americano aveva sempre considerato il blader cinese come il più saggio tra di loro, colui che oltre a rifare i letti e preparare da mangiare si preoccupava di fare da paciere tra Hilary e Takao durante le loro furiose litigate, staccava il Prof dal PC quando superava il limite per evitare che la sua vista calasse davvero a zero, trascinava Kei al centro del gruppo quando tendeva ad isolarsi troppo, lo consolava quando si sentiva triste... Era praticamente la loro mamma...  
In quel momento, era intento a vedere la TV mangiucchiando biscotti da un piattino. Era da almeno qualche giorno che non faceva altro che stare incollato a quell'aggeggio infernale, ingurgitando schifezze varie...  
Il biondino sospirò pesantemente. Aveva provato a parlargli,a spingerlo a confidarsi con lui nel caso avesse avuto qualche problema come aveva sempre fatto, ma senza riuscita. Il freddo sorriso con cui Rei lo allontanava da sé rispondendo "Non ho nulla, Max.", valeva più di mille discorsi: non lo voleva tra i piedi...  
Se non altro, gli era parso che in quel periodo evidentemente così nero per lui, Kei avesse fatto il possibile per stargli vicino... All'inizio la cosa gli era parsa molto strana, dato che il russo non gli aveva mai dato l'impressione di voler approfondire la propria amicizia con uno di loro, ma forse aveva cambiato idea... In quel momento era seduto al suo fianco, e guardavano insieme un telefilm... Forse Rei si sentiva maggiormente a suo agio con lui... Se ciò poteva aiutarlo, non vedeva che male ci fosse...  
Se Max fosse rimasto ad osservare non visto quella scenetta per ancora altri 30 secondi, forse avrebbe notato qualcosa... Forse avrebbe per lo meno intuito che c'era qualcosa che non andava... Per un attimo le dita di Rei e Kei si erano sfiorate nell'atto di afferrare lo stesso pasticcino, e il cinese aveva istantaneamente ritratto la mano, come se avesse toccato qualcosa di rovente.  
\- Non ti attacco nessuna malattia stana, sai..? - aveva sussurrato lui, sarcasticamente.  
Rei non rispose.  
\- Ho l'impressione che questo sceneggiato non ti piaccia più di tanto... Hai un'aria così annoiata...  
\- Lasciami in pace. - mormorò, adirato.  
Per tutta risposta, continuando imperterrito a mangiare il famoso biscotto, Kei allungò una mano verso di lui,iniziando a massaggiarlo da sopra i pantaloni...  
Rei spalancò gli occhi, arrossendo di botto.  
Le sue carezze si stavano facendo più vogliose e mirate nel sentire il corpo del cinese che, con sommo imbarazzo del suo proprietario, rispondeva come da dovere, quando mormorò:  
\- Non qui... Potrebbe arrivare qualcuno...  
\- Vuoi andare di nuovo in cucina...? - lo punzecchiò, felicemente sorpreso del fatto che non avesse ripreso con i soliti lamenti del tipo "Non voglio" o "Mi fa schifo".  
Senza dargli risposta Rei si alzò di scatto dal divano, e prese a salire nervosamente le scale. Kei, un po' perplesso, lo seguì finché non arrivarono alla stanza del Drigerblader. Quando fu entrato completamente nella camera,l o trovò ad armeggiare furiosamente con i vestiti.  
\- Chiudi a chiave! - gli ordinò, con tono irritato. Il blader dai capelli argentei eseguì, anche se continuava a rimanere dubbioso...  
Quando si voltò nuovamente verso di lui lo trovò già a letto, completamente nudo e "messo in posizione"...  
\- Rei... - borbottò, leggermente confuso.  
\- Avanti! - lo incitò furente - Vieni qui, inculami e vattene!  
Non appena ebbe terminato di pronunciare quella frase, il povero cinesino avvertì un nodo stringergli la gola. Aveva detto cose tanto volgari perché era in preda alla rabbia, ma ovviamente non voleva assolutamente che ciò accadesse... Adesso, gli pareva quasi che la responsabilità sarebbe ricaduta totalmente su di lui... Sentiva i rumore dei passi del russo che si avvicinava... Voleva tanto mettersi a piangere...  
Non appena sentì le sue mani afferrargli i fianchi, fremette di paura... ma un secondo dopo, si accorse che lo stava alzando IN ARIA! Nel giro di pochi attimi Kei lo aveva sollevato dal letto e voltato verso di lui, e Rei, per non finire a terra, fu costretto ad cingere gambe e braccia attorno al suo busto.  
Dal canto suo il russo sapeva di non poterlo tenere così molto a lungo, perciò spinse la sua schiena verso il muro. Sarebbe stato interessante farlo in piedi, ma Rei non era esattamente un fuscello e mantenere a lungo una simile posizione sarebbe stato impossibile...  
Strofinò il suo bacino ancora coperto sul suo, provocando qualche mugugno infastidito... Già, i jeans sulla pelle nuda dovevano far male..!Lasciò perdere quello e si dedicò al suo bel collo, succhiando avidamente un lembo di pelle, ma qualcosa lo distraeva in parte da quell'attività... Le braccia forti del cinese erano ancora strette attorno alle sue spalle, e in più il ragazzo aveva poggiato la testa in quello stesso incavo (un modo come un altro per non guardarlo in faccia, ne era sicuro...) e lui poteva avvertirne il respiro sul collo, oltre che l'umidità di qualcuna delle sue solite lacrime... Non erano affatto sensazioni spiacevoli, notò....  
Rei si sentiva completamente privo di forze... Si lasciò riportare sul letto senza fare né dire niente.  
\- Stenditi su un fianco... - gli sussurrò il russo, e lui lo fece: bastava che la finisse... Poi forse lo avrebbe lasciato stare in pace per un po'...  
Sentì qualche rumore,ma non osò voltarsi. Strano, che Kei stesse perdendo tutto quel tempo... No, non si stava masturbando come la volta precedente... erano rumori di altro genere...  
Nel frattempo che formulava quei pensieri, Kei finì ciò che aveva da fare e si stese affianco a lui, anticipato dallo stridio delle molle del letto.  
Una sua mano gli scivolò per un momento sulla schiena, poi arrivò ad una sua coscia... Il Dranzerblader infilò una gamba tra le sue... e non solo quello.  
Rei serrò labbra ed occhi, limitandosi a torturare il lenzuolo con le dita per tutto il tempo. Non fece nulla neppure quando una mano di Kei risalì fino al suo viso, mentre il ragazzo cominciava a baciargli una spalla... Una cosa abbastanza insolita: Kei era sempre stato molto avaro di baci... Naturalmente non gli procurò alcun brivido particolare, ma dovette ammettere che in parte era riuscito a sorprenderlo...  
Era stato fermamente convinto che si sarebbe sfogato in fretta su di lui una volta messo piede nella stanza, e invece stavolta stava sprecando più tempo del solito ad accarezzarlo, quasi volesse imprimersi nella sua mente centimetro per centimetro ogni parte di lui, grazie al tocco leggero delle sue dita... Ma no, a che sciocchezze pensava !Di certo quel porco stava escogitando chissà che cosa...!  
Sentiva il suo respiro bollente sulla guancia, i suoi mugolii sussurrati direttamente al suo orecchio... e quella mano... quella mano che si muoveva lungo il suo torace seguendo linee immaginarie... Era la prima volta che entrambi si spogliavano, da quando a lui era balzata in testa la bella idea di violentarlo. Non poteva vederlo, ma sentiva il tepore della pelle di lui sulla sua... I loro corpi, in quel momento, combaciavano alla perfezione... Com'era caldo...  
Rei si rese conto che aveva ormai finito, ma continuava a stare avvinghiato a lui. Anche la volta precedente aveva fatto così, a pensarci bene... Ci trovava qualcosa di bello, in una cosa del genere? Stava così per qualche minuto, poi appena si era calmato si liberava bruscamente di lui, si chiudeva in fretta i pantaloni e se ne andava come se niente fosse... Probabilmente avrebbe fatto in quel modo pure in quel caso.  
\- Rei... - lo sentì bisbigliare, con ancora quell'ormai per lui irritante voce roca.  
\- Cosa vuoi? - chiese. Sperava che si spicciasse, almeno...  
\- Sono stanco, ma non ho voglia di andarmene subito... Ti và di farla tu?  
\- Cosa...? - domandò perplesso.  
\- La parte attiva…


	5. Cinque

Immobile al suo posto, Rei non gli diede alcuna risposta.  
\- Rei? Ci sei..? – tentò lui scherzosamente, facendo capolino con la testa da sopra una sua spalla. Il colorito del volto del cinesino tendeva praticamente al violaceo, lo sguardo era chiaramente fisso su un punto qualsiasi che fosse lontano dalla sua faccia, le labbra strette in un'insolita smorfia.  
\- Non ti basta che ti faccia da buco in cui svuotarti quando ti fa comodo? - sibilò rabbioso.  
\- Eh..? - esclamò Kei, leggermente sorpreso.  
\- Pretendi pure che la tua bambola gonfiabile vivente adesso s'ingegni per soddisfarti?! - continuò, sempre più evidentemente adirato.  
\- Ma che dici?! - borbottò.  
Rei si voltò verso di lui, ritrovandosi a pochissima distanza dal suo viso. Era certamente nervoso, eppure la sua voce aveva un tono estremamente fermo: se fino ad allora il Drigerblader non aveva fatto altro che piagnucolare e sottomettersi, in quel momento stava ostentando una dignità che al russo fece quasi paura.  
\- Quello che mi fai non mi è mai piaciuto, Kei, e tu lo sai perfettamente... Se proprio non puoi fare a meno di sfogare i tuoi bollenti spiriti su di me, almeno evita le richieste assurde!  
Fece per alzarsi dal letto, ma l'altro frenò il suo slancio afferrandolo per un braccio.  
\- Aspetta un momento.  
Il tono del padrone di Suzaku era stranamente pacato. Quello non era un "ordine", ma una semplice, quasi gentile richiesta. Forse fu proprio il fatto che avesse evitato i sui soliti modi bruschi o quelli più recentemente maliziosi e violenti nel richiamarlo, a farlo tentennare.  
\- Credevo di averti già dato quello che volevi... - sussurrò, adombrandosi.  
\- Se ti ho fatto quella richiesta, era solo per soddisfare una tua eventuale curiosità...  
\- I maschi non mi hanno mai incuriosito. - replicò duramente.  
Kei strinse gli occhi, per un attimo.  
\- Forse se per una volta provassi a farlo tu, capiresti che non c'è niente di male... Io sono stato con dei ragazzi, qualche volta, e mi è anche capitato di... stare sotto... So che non è così male e per questo non capisco perché ti lamenti tanto, però forse se ci scambiassimo le parti tu...  
\- Kei... - lo interruppe - Io NON VOGLIO comprenderti... Non m'interessa sapere CON CHI e COME te la fai in genere, né m'importa dei tuoi gusti sessuali... Vorrei solo che tu mi lasciassi in pace...  
Calò un silenzio da cimitero.  
Le sue erano state parole molto dure, certo, ma era tutta la verità... Rei era sempre stato convinto che, se prima o poi si fosse ritrovato a parlare col suo stupratore, lo avrebbe riempito di feroci improperi, e invece alla fine si era limitato solo a quello...  
\- Ad essere sinceri, non è m'importi molto se a te piace o meno... Volevo solo essere gentile, per una volta...-ribatté alla fine lui, acidamente.  
\- Te l'ho già detto, a me i ragazzi non sono mai piaciuti...  
\- La verità è che se sei la "vittima" puoi dare la colpa a me, se fossi tu a farlo dopo penseresti "Oddio, sono gay!"  
\- Questo non c'entra nulla! - disse esasperato.  
\- Eh già... Metterlo in culo a un maschio deve sembrarti troppo poco virile... – continuò imperterrito.  
\- La sola idea mi dà il voltastomaco..! - ringhiò.  
\- Ma se non l'hai mai fatto, come puoi dirlo? - ridacchiò il russo.  
Rei distolse di nuovo gli occhi, fissandoli sul lento scorrere delle lancette dell'orologio da muro che era appeso nella sua stanza. Fu la voce di Kei, dopo un po', a riportarlo alla realtà.  
\- Non volevo arrivare a certi ricatti così terra terra, ma... - Cosa voleva fare, adesso..? - Facciamo così: ora ci proviamo, poi mi dirai tu... Se veramente non ti piacerà per nulla, allora giuro solennemente che eviterò di metterti anche solo un dito addosso per almeno...  
\- Un mese! - sentì dire dalla sua voce, prima ancora che il suo cervello gli desse l'approvazione per parlare.  
\- Oh no, bello! E' un po' troppo! Facciamo una settimana...  
\- Figuriamoci! Almeno tre! - continuò a contrattare.  
\- Due, e non se ne parli più! - concluse Kei.  
Il silenzio calò nuovamente tra i due.  
Una mano di Kei finì tra le gambe di Rei... Il cinese non si mosse.  
In che razza di guaio s'era messo... Cosa avrebbe fatto, adesso? Lui non aveva mai avuto a che fare con dei ragazzi, e non era neppure molto convinto sul da farsi... Qual era il modo migliore di comportarsi, in un caso simile..? Sarebbe davvero riuscito ad andare fino in fondo? Oh... Ma a che diavolo pensava?!  
Strinse i denti e finse una faccia impassibile, davanti a quelle carezze fatte alla cieca...  
\- Un altro po' e ci siamo... - decretò Kei, facendolo arrossire - Sai come fare,Rei..?  
Il cinese sbuffò.  
\- No... - ammise, senza aggiungere altro.  
\- Allora ci penso io.  
In che senso, ci pensava lui..?  
\- Alzati e mettiti seduto... - sussurrò. Un po' confuso, Rei fece come gli era stato detto, e Kei si sedette di fronte a lui. Per un attimo, spalancò gli occhi: era la prima volta che lo vedeva tanto nudo... Completamente nudo... Imbarazzato, fu costretto a guardare il suo viso per evitare di fargli credere che volesse soffermarsi su qualcos'altro.  
Il Dranzerblader gli prese una mano tra le sue e si portò un dito alla bocca, iniziando a suggerne la punta... Rei sussultò, nel sentire le sue labbra circondarlo e succhiarlo dolcemente, lasciando che si addentrasse del tutto nella sua umida cavità... Quel gesto... lo rimandava a pensieri molto... molto ovvi...  
Kei si allontanò, liberandolo da quell'ambigua trappola mentale. Il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli corvini rimase per un momento con una mano a mezz'aria, finché l'altro, sorridendo, non la guidò verso il basso.  
\- Non farti problemi, sono io che te lo sto chiedendo...  
Arrossendo ancora una volta, annui debolmente.  
Rei intrufolò lievemente parte della falange bagnata in lui. Kei non diede segno di aver provato dolore, e ciò lo rincuorò: era vero che il russo non si era mai curato di una cosa simile, ma lui non aveva intenzione di fargli del male... Specie dopo aver provato cosa significava...  
\- Và più in profondità... Non aver paura...  
Rei trattenne il respiro, come se fosse stato lui a subire tutto quello... Il dito entrò completamente, e Kei sussultò.  
\- Ti ho fatto male? - gli domandò subito, bloccandosi in preda all'ansia.  
\- No... - mormorò lui - Continua pure.  
Si sentiva parecchio a disagio, però gli diede retta anche quella volta. E quanto più garbatamente possibile, cominciò a muoversi al suo interno... Non si fermò neppure davanti ai suoi lievi sussulti, proprio come gli era stato chiesto di fare. Era tutto così strano, là sotto... In fondo, per quanto gli dolesse ammetterlo, esplorarlo non gli stava costando uno sforzo grave come aveva inizialmente creduto... Non gli faceva ribrezzo, anzi, era quasi curioso... E il corpo di Kei non gli stava opponendo alcuna resistenza... Come faceva, a restare così tranquillo? Forse reagiva così serenamente perché c'era più abituato di lui...  
Ritirò lentamente il dito, facendolo mugugnare.  
\- Credo proprio che sia arrivato il momento... - la voce di Kei vibrava d'eccitazione. Possibile che sul serio gli fosse piaciuto..? - Non credo che tu possa aspettare ancora molto...  
Dovette dargli mentalmente ragione.  
\- E ora che si fa..? - borbottò, avvampando per quelle sue stesse parole.  
\- Vedrai...  
Rei era seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate, quando lui gli si avvicinò. Kei si sedette su di esse, sistemandosi tra lo spazio libero che c'era tra di loro e avvolgendo le gambe attorno alla sua vita.  
Il cinese stava fissando il russo confusamente, sbattendo le palpebre più volte sugli occhioni ambrati. La sua espressione, invece, doveva apparirgli indefinibile.  
\- Non l'hai mai fatto così?  
\- ... - Rei non disse nulla.  
\- Non c'è problema... Vieni...  
Nel sentire "vieni", Rei quasi sobbalzò. Detto da lui, non suonava mai molto confortante... E trasalì ancora una volta, non appena il suo membro venne a contatto con la morbida zona intima del russo... Aveva una paura tremenda di fargli male, di fargli sentire provare la cosa orrenda che lui aveva già sperimentato sulla propria pelle... Continuava a sembrargli una specie di violenza... Ma sopra ogni cosa, il suo più nascosto timore era che, facendo ciò, qualcosa dentro di lui finisse radicalmente per cambiare.  
Nonostante questo, quanto più piano gli riuscisse, lo penetrò del tutto. Kei gemette.  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Rei gli circondò la schiena con un braccio e si accasciò sul suo petto sul quale già aveva appoggiato una mano tremante, chiudendo gli occhi. Il Danzerblader prese a muoversi facendo leva sulle sue ginocchia, mimando quel gesto cadenzato che lui non aveva avuto il coraggio di compiere.  
Tum... tum... tum...  
Il cuore di Kei stava battendo ad una velocità pazzesca... e non solo il suo...  
I respiri di entrambi si erano fatti accelerati, ma mentre il russo mugolava liberamente, lui continuava a tenere le labbra serrate in una tenace morsa... Sentiva i muscoli del giovane fremere ed essere scossi da innumerevoli tremiti, il suo sesso,come seguendo un istinto che andava contro il suo stesso volere, muoversi sempre più in fretta in quel suo caldo ed accogliente antro... Era al limite, e la natura seguì il suo corso che lo avesse voluto o meno... Eppure, ancora faceva di tutto per trattenersi. Allora Rei capì: lui NON VOLEVA lasciarsi andare...  
Rimasero stesi a letto ancora per qualche altro minuto, in perfetto silenzio.  
Contrariamente alle ultime volte, Kei pareva voler evitare qualunque contatto con lui, e rimase fermo sul suo lato a godersi quegli ultimi attimi di piacere residuo. Rei, che gli dava ostinatamente le spalle, fu costretto ad ascoltare il suo respiro affannato che tornava lentamente alla normalità. Tutto ciò gli procurò un certo fastidio; più del solito, benché avrebbe dovuto ormai esserci abituato...  
Non appena percepì che si era calmato, gli disse:  
\- Hai avuto quello che volevi Kei. Ora vattene.  
La sua voce non avrebbe potuto avere intonazione più glaciale.  
Contrariamente a quanto si aspettava, il russo non replicò: si limitò a rivestirsi in fretta e a lasciare la camera, chiudendo piano la porta dietro di sé.  
\- Ti senti bene, Rei?  
A quella sua domanda, il Drigerblader sobbalzò.  
\- Eh? – balbettò - Ma certo, Takao...  
Il capitano dei Bladebreakers non era molto convinto... Gli era sembrato sempre così pensieroso, in quel periodo... Perennemente con la testa tra le nuvole... Certo, il suo umore pareva essere leggermente migliorato rispetto ai giorni passati, ma ormai era sempre così impegnato a rimuginare che avrebbero potuto scambiarlo per Kei..!  
\- Sei sicuro, che non ci sia niente che ti turbi? - chiese ancora, a costo di sembrare sgarbato.  
Il cinese gli lanciò una chiara occhiata infastidita,di tralice.  
\- Takao... Da quand'è che sei diventato così impiccione..?  
\- E tu com'è che ti sei inacidito a questo modo e così all'improvviso? - gli domandò di rimando.  
\- Perché, vi sembro così diverso? In questi giorni non fate che ripeterlo... - borbottò, aggrottando la fronte.  
Mentre parlavano, il telefono squillò. Qualche secondo dopo, Max apparve alla soglia:  
\- E' per te, Rei.  
\- Chi è? - chiese.  
\- Mao.  
  
PARLAMI  
COME IL VENTO TRA GLI ALBERI  
  
Aveva mantenuto la promessa. Come gli aveva detto, se non gli fosse piaciuto non lo avrebbe toccato con un dito... E infatti si era astenuto pure solo dall'incrociare lo sguardo col suo, in quelle ultime due settimane... In realtà Rei non si era neppure espresso in proposito, ma era bastata quell'unica frase a raggelarlo...  
  
PARLAMI  
COME IL CIELO CON LA SUA TERRA  
  
Si sentiva orrendamente... Il bisogno che sentiva dentro di toccare ancora una volta il suo corpo si era fatto spasmodico, il suo desiderio malato aveva toccato punte assurde... Era in piena "crisi di astinenza da Rei".  
  
NON HO DIFESE MA  
HO SCELTO DI ESSERE LIBERA  
  
Adesso, cosa avrebbe fatto? Quei quindici giorni d'inferno erano passati, e lui non era più tenuto a rispettare il loro patto...  
Ripensando a tutta la questione a freddo, si sentiva già molto stupido per il fatto di avergli dato una possibilità di cambiare... No... In Rei certe assurde considerazioni erano troppo radicate, per poter fare un'eccezione... Lui non sarebbe mai stato pronto, per quello...  
  
ADESSO E' LA VERITA'  
L'UNICA COSA CHE CONTA  
  
Non faceva altro che dirsi "Non pensarci più", eppure con la testa ci ritornava sempre... Perché si era fissato fino a quel punto? Ok, quel ragazzo gli era sempre piaciuto... Era arrivato a violentarlo, pur di sentirlo completamente suo, anche sapendo di andare contro la sua volontà...  
Si era pentito?  
No.  
Però, sentiva che qualcosa non andava...  
  
DIMMI SE FARE QUALCOSA  
SU STAI SENTENDO  
AVRAI CURA DI TUTTO QUELLO CHE TI HO DATO, DIMMI  
  
Era perché facendogli quella proposta si era reso ridicolo ai suoi occhi?  
Si vergognava perché, per una volta, aveva tentato di fare il suo bene invece che il suo male?  
Perché, per un attimo soltanto, aveva cercato di fargli capire come si sentiva?  
  
SIAMO NELLA STESSA LACRIMA  
COME UN SOLE E UNA STELLA  
LUCE CHE CADE DAGLI OCCHI  
SUI TRAMONTI DELLA MIA TERRA  
SONO PRIGIONI  
  
Perché, nonostante fosse lui quello "forte", quando lo aveva cacciato fuori dalla sua stanza in quel modo spicciativo e freddo si era sentito quasi maltrattato da lui?  
Perché le ultime volte che aveva fatto sesso con lui... anzi, che lo aveva posseduto, aveva preteso che gli rimanesse accanto più di quanto non fosse stato necessario..?  
  
ASCOLTAMI  
ORA SO PIANGERE  
  
Sentiva qualcosa di pesante, dentro di lui... Uno strano groppo all'altezza della gola...  
  
SO CHE HO BISOGNO DI TE  
  
Cos'era, che gli mancava fino al punto di farlo stare male?  
Il corpo di Rei, certo.  
...S olo quello..?  
  
NON HO MAI SAPUTO FINGERE  
  
In quel momento... L'ultima volta che lo avevano fatto... Sul serio a lui non era importato niente?  
Il suo corpo non aveva percepito nessuno degli stimoli che aveva cercato do mandargli?  
Possibile che non avesse sentito nulla, che il ribrezzo verso di lui fosse alto fino a quel punto..?  
  
TI SENTO VICINO  
E IL RESPIRO NON MENTE  
  
Quando l'aveva penetrato... l'estasi per lui era stata completa...  
  
IN TANTO DOLORE NIENTE DI SBAGLIATO  
NIENTE  
NIENTE  
  
Possibile che Rei non fosse in grado di godere con lui solo a causa di quegli stupidi pregiudizi?  
Se soltanto gli avesse dato la possibilità di riprovarci...  
se avesse tentato di dare ascolto al suo istinto invece che alla sua testa...  
se si fosse aperto a lui senza alcuna remora...  
... forse le cose sarebbero andata in maniera diversa.  
  
SIAMO NELLA STESSA LACRIMA  
COME UN SOLE E UNA STELLA  
SIAMO LUCE CHE CADE DAGLI OCCHI  
SUI TRAMONTI DELLA MIA TERRA  
SONO PRIGIONI IN UNA LACRIMA  
COME UN SOLE E UNA STELLA  
LUCE CHE CADE DAGLI OCCHI  
SUI TRAMONTI DELLA MIA TERRA  
SONO PRIGIONI,SI  
  
Lui era il suo stupratore...  
  
IL SOLE MI PARLA DI TE  
  
... la persona che probabilmente riteneva gli avesse rovinato la vita per sempre...  
  
TI STO ASCOLTANDO, ORA  
  
Ormai era fatta, e non si poteva più tornare indietro...  
  
LA LUNA MI PARLA DI TE  
  
... non era il momento di avere rimpianti...  
  
AVRO' CURA DI TUTTO QUELLO CHE MI HAI DATO  
  
... perché lui non poteva pretenderne.  
  
ANCHE SE DENTRO UNA LACRIMA  
COME UN SOLE E UNA STELLA  
LUCE CHE CADE DAGLI OCCHI  
SUI TRAMONTI DELLA MIA TERRA  
SONO PRIGIONI IN UNA LACRIMA  
COME UN SOLE E UNA STELLA  
SIAMO LUCE CHE CADE DAGLI OCCHI  
SUI TRAMONTI DELLA MIA TERRA  
SONO PRIGIONI  
  
Sì, era proprio un idiota...  
  
ASCOLTAMI  
  
Se l'era sempre detto che non gl'importava nulla di cosa lui potesse provare, no?  
Da quando, si faceva certi problemi..?  
  
ASCOLTAMI  
  
L'unica cosa che voleva, era il suo magnifico corpo...  
  
ASCOLTAMI  
  
... sì, era proprio così...  
  
ASCOLTAMI  
  
... doveva essere così...  
  
ASCOLTAMI  
  
Lui non era uno stupido ragazzino insicuro che poteva cadere in certe trappole sentimentali...  
Amicizia, fedeltà...  
... amore...  
… erano tutte stronzate...  
  
ASCOLTAMI  
  
Aveva chiuso il suo animo a certe smancerie molto tempo prima...  
  
ASCOLTATI  
  
\- Per quanto ancora resterai lì a girare?  
Trasalì all'istante, nel sentire una voce rivolgerglisi... la SUA voce..!  
\- Rei... – bofonchiò - Che ci fai qui? - non l'aveva neppure sentito arrivare... Strano...  
\- Cosa ci fai tu, alzato alle quattro del mattino! - ribatté, prendendolo in giro.  
\- Potrei farti la stessa domanda... - brontolò acido, ridandogli le spalle e riprendendo a girare il mestolo nel pentolino.  
\- Certo che trovarti all'alba a cucinare... E' decisamente strano, non pensi?  
Kei non gli rispose, continuando imperterrito la propria attività. Il cinese era ormai dietro di lui.  
\- Cioccolata..? - disse sorpreso.  
\- E allora? - sbottò nervosamente.  
\- Non credevo che ti piacesse...  
\- Beh, hai scoperto un mio segreto! - ringhiò pungente - Ora puoi anche tornartene a letto..!  
Il russo prese una cucchiaiata del liquido scuro e se lo portò alle labbra: non era venuta molto male, considerato che era la prima volta che faceva una cosa del genere...  
... Posò l'utensile sporco sul ripiano di marmo.  
\- Perché sei ancora lì? - stava cominciando ad irritarsi sul serio...  
Il Drigerblader sorrise.  
\- Fammene assaggiare un po'!  
Recuperò il mestolo da dove l'aveva precedentemente sbattuto, lo ricacciò nel pentolino colmo e, una volta riempitolo, lo diresse verso di lui.  
\- Tieni.  
Rei schivò il mestolo e appoggiò la bocca sulla sua.  
Kei si staccò dopo due secondi, scioccato.  
\- Che fai..? - balbettò.  
Un lampo di malizia brillò negli occhi del ragazzo dal lungo codino.  
Sorrise.  
\- Mangio.  
Riappiccicò le labbra sulle sue, e affondò immediatamente il bacio.  
Kei chiuse gli occhi, anche se non ci stava capendo granché, e prese a ricambiarlo non appena sentì entrambe le mani di Rei accarezzargli il viso. Era la prima volta in assoluto, che si baciavano... Anche se, ad essere sinceri, quello era un bacio decisamente molto strano... Il modo in cui Rei roteava la lingua nella sua bocca... La perizia esagerata con la quale percorreva ogni parte del suo interno vellutato... La sua maniera di prolungare esageratamente ogni loro contatto quasi fino a soffocarlo... Più che baciarlo, pareva che si stesse CIBANDO attraverso di lui...  
Non appena si fermarono, Rei cominciò a sbottonarsi la giacca del pigiama.  
\- Non capisco molto bene... - mormorò turbato, nel vederlo liberarsi di tutto ciò che indossava.  
\- Non c'è mai stato niente da capire. - rispose serafico, senza fare una piega. In effetti, il ragionamento non faceva una grinza...  
Immerse una mano nel cioccolato fuso, e si stese sul tavolo sotto i suoi occhi stupefatti. Mosse quella mano su di sé ,fino a lasciare un po' ovunque dense tracce nere.  
Si decise ad incrociare lo sguardo col suo, rubino ed oro s'incontrarono e si fusero.  
Kei stiracchiò un sorriso malizioso nel vedere l'espressione che c'era in quel momento sul suo volto, mentre il cinese ripuliva le proprie mani passandoci su la lingua.  
Afferrò quella mano, e se la portò alle labbra. Ritracciò ognuno dei suoi contorni, dall'avvallamento che c'era nel palmo ai tendini ben evidenti del dorso... Scese al polso, poi all'avambraccio bianco e morbido... Ripulì alacremente ogni muscolo teso del braccio, e neppure si fermò di fronte alla sua ascella saporita...  
Lo guardò un momento, prima di continuare: gli splendidi occhi d'ambra erano appannati da un leggero velo lucido che li rendeva scintillanti e ancora più attraenti, le labbra parevano più rosse e turgide del solito, una lieve patina di sudore gl'imperlava il viso tanto da far appiccicare sulla fronte qualche ciocca nera dai riflessi d'ametista... Rei si stava eccitando?  
\- Continua... - bisbigliò.  
Kei fu ben felice di accontentarlo. Lambì il suo petto muscoloso assaggiandolo poco alla volta lentamente, in ogni sua parte... Giocherellò con i suoi delicati capezzoli... Forse in un'altra occasione sarebbe arrivato perfino a morderglieli, ma in quel momento proprio non voleva fare gesti troppo bruschi... non ne aveva alcuna voglia...  
Rei infilò le mani sotto la sua maglia attillata, per accarezzargli la schiena. Inarcò la sua, quando lui giunse fino al suo ventre...e ra pericolosamente vicino alle sue zone più vive e sensibili...  
Lo sentiva chiaramente palpitare, e il suo respiro che si faceva sempre più affannoso... Per quanto ancora lo avrebbe fatto attendere?... Chissà...  
Il suo amante allargò le gambe. Fremeva, sussultava, all'idea di cosa stava per succedere... e lui condivideva quelle emozioni... Eppure, era quasi sconvolto, dal fatto che stesse manifestando un simile desiderio tanto apertamente... Non che gli dispiacesse, ovviamente...  
\- Kei... – sussurrò - Và fino in fondo, ti prego...  
la sua voce esitava, in quella richiesta. Il suo viso era rosso per la vergogna di ciò che aveva detto e per il fatto di essere totalmente nudo e disponibile davanti ai suoi occhi. Il suo sguardo, che tuttavia questa volta era coraggiosamente fisso nel suo, dava chiari segni di essere già ottenebrato dalla passione.  
Il russo piazzò la testa tra le sue gambe, prendendo a seguire con la punta della lingua i rivoli di cioccolato che erano colati lì per caso o che lo stesso Rei aveva provveduto a stendere con le sue mani... Si avvicinò al suo piccolo buchetto, lubrificandolo accuratamente... Il fatto che il ragazzo tenesse le gambe divaricate a quel modo, l'aiutò ad andare abbastanza in profondità senza dover usare le dita. Rei gli stava arruffando i capelli con una mano, spingendo nel contempo la sua testa verso il basso. Kei prese in bocca il suo sesso già gonfio... Venne immediatamente.  
"Ma se non avevo neppure cominciato!" pensò, ritirandosi.  
Prese un'altra cucchiaiata di cioccolato dalla pentola, e poi lo baciò: voleva che provasse anche lui quello strano sapore... sesso... il suo sesso.. .misto all'aroma del cacao... Rei lo lasciò fare tranquillamente, estasiato.  
Lo contemplò ancora per qualche attimo, tenendo le mani sulle sue ginocchia dischiuse... Era pieno di segni, lievi o meno, lasciati da lui: lividi rossastri piccoli e grandi, scie di saliva e rivoli di cioccolato adornavano il suo corpo, interrompendo in alcuni punti l'armonica perfezione della sua pelle dorata. Non gli era mai sembrato tanto bello...  
Si abbassò la cerniera, alzò e piegò le sue gambe versò l'alto. Iniziò ad entrare in lui...  
\- Uhm... - Rei si mordicchiò le labbra, infastidito dalla lieve intrusione. Anche se non gli stava opponendo resistenza come al solito, non riusciva neppure a rilassarsi del tutto...  
Kei uscì nuovamente, provocando una sua smorfia.  
Si abbassò su di lui, senza spostarsi troppo dalla posizione precedentemente assunta ma limitandosi a piegare il busto ,e si avventò sulle sue labbra... Le riempì di piccoli baci, come fossero stati gocce di una pioggia battente su di lui, quasi volesse catturare ognuno di quei suoi singoli sospiri... Erano innumerevoli e continui baci a fior di labbra, superficiali, ma non per questo meno intensi... Nel sentire che si stava calmando si dedicò alla sua mascella, risalendola completamente... Arrivò al lobo del suo orecchio e.. .glielo MORSE!  
\- AHIO! - strillò il povero cinesino, sentendosi improvvisamente addentare, per poi piagnucolare - Ti viene all'improvviso?!  
Per tutta risposta, il russo ridacchiò.  
Rei improvvisamente avvampò, diventando rosso fino all'attaccatura dei capelli.  
\- E'... è entrato... - pigolò, sgranando gli occhi.  
\- Già... - sorrise lui, rimettendosi in piedi e lasciandolo sempre steso sul tavolo, a riflettere smarrito sul trucchetto che aveva appena utilizzato per far avanzare quello scomodo intruso.  
Poté finalmente iniziare a muoversi, compiendo questa volta gesti più lenti del solito.  
\- Kei...  
\- Che c'è? - gli chiese dolcemente.  
\- Avvicinati un po' di più a me... - lo pregò.  
Senza uscire da lui Kei vi si distese sopra, arrivando a far combaciare i loro corpi ma evitando di pesare troppo su di lui. Il cinese piegò il più possibile le gambe verso di sé, per aiutarlo. Gli accarezzò la nuca, per poi scendere sul collo e le spalle... Fermò un braccio attorno a queste.  
\- Rei... – mormorò - Ti sto facendo male?  
\- Non più del solito... - lo punzecchiò, tentando di sorridergli nel dolore. Sì, gli faceva ancora male, inutile negarlo... Ma stavolta tutto quello riusciva ad apparirgli quasi sopportabile...  
Le spinte del blader dalla chioma argentea si erano fatte più affrettate... Per quanto si stesse mettendo d'impegno, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto arrivare a conclusione...  
La mano di Kei cercò la sua, le loro dita si intrecciarono.  
Rei spalancò gli occhi, di colpo: il dolore che sentiva dentro di lui... Quello strano miscuglio di emozioni in fondo al suo ventre... Qualcosa si stava sciogliendo, per andare ad invaderlo in ogni sua parte... Calde e ritmiche onde dal suo bacino si stavano propagando al resto del suo corpo, sempre più intense e veloci...  
\- Ahhh...  
Si era messo a seguire i movimenti che stava facendo Kei istintivamente, senza neppure farci caso... Lui... voleva riceverlo più in profondità... voleva che lo riempisse completamente...  
Strinse ancora più forte la mano del suo amante.  
\- AHHHHHH!!!! - per la prima volta urlò di piacere nel sentirlo muoversi dentro di lui, tremando sotto le sue premure e piangendo... di sollievo stavolta, per l'arrivo di quell'orgasmo esageratamente intenso...  
Proprio in quel momento Kei si liberò in lui gemendo, perdendosi del tutto nel suo calore...  
Takao inghiottì l'ennesimo boccone preso dalla sua ciotola, e per poco non si strozzò. Se non fosse stato per il pronto intervento del Professore, accorso con un bicchiere d'acqua, forse stavolta ci avrebbe davvero lasciato le penne...  
Mentre ancora il Dragoonblader tossiva e il Prof gli dava pacche sulla schiena, Max notò che Kei era finalmente sceso nella sala a fare colazione, ed era fermo con un braccio sullo stipite della porta che si guardava attorno, cercando chissà cosa.  
\- Goodmorning, Kei! - lo salutò festoso - Hai fatto tardi, stamattina!  
\- Dov'è Rei? - domandò, ignorando il suo saluto. La sua voce aveva un che di ansioso...  
\- Rei? - mormorò, aggrottando le sopracciglia per quella stana domanda - E' in Cina...  
Il biondino vide il volto di lui farsi terreo all'istante, e i suoi occhi sbarrarsi.  
\- In... Cina..? - balbettò.  
Max lo fissò perplesso, e anche leggermente spaventato. Cosa gli stava venendo..?  
\- Certo... Era da almeno una settimana che era prevista la sua partenza, non lo sapevi? Mao gli ha chiesto di tornare al villaggio per qualche tempo, e lui ha accettato...  
Non disse nulla. Anche gli altri due, nel frattempo, si erano voltati verso di lui.  
Il labbro inferiore del ragazzo tremò per un istante. Il blader abbassò la testa e si voltò di scatto, per scappare di corsa fuori di lì.  
\- Kei! - lo richiamò Takao, inutilmente.  
Era stata un'altra impressione sbagliata dell'americano, o davvero sulla sua guancia, per un momento soltanto, aveva intravisto una lacrima argentea rotolare giù..?  
  
  
NON ASCIUGATEVI, NON ASCIUGATEVI,  
LACRIME DEL SEMPITERNO AMORE!  
OH COME OCCHI CHE VANNO ASCIUGANDOSI  
IL MONDO APPARE SQUALLIDO, SMORTO!  
NON ASCIUGATEVI, NON ASCIUGATEVI,  
LACRIME DELL'AMORE INFELICE!  
(J.W.Goethe,scrittore)  
  
  
= OWARI =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh... Quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa fanfic mi ero riproposta di non intervenire mai durate il corso della storia e così fatto, ma dato che adesso è finita, direi che un'eccezione posso pure permettermela...  
>  Ammetto che quando ho scritto la prima parte avevo non pochi dubbi, tanto sul modo in cui avrebbero reagito i lettori quanto che sul se e come l'avrei portata avanti... So perfettamente che una pwp come questa, per di più decisamente spinta, avrebbe potuto infastidire qualcuno, ma per una volta tanto ho voluto dare ascolto alla mia curiosità di scrittrice e ho provato a cimentarmi in questo genere un po' particolare... Non credo che a chi ha letto resterà qualcosa, ma il mio primo intento questa volta era di scatenare una qualunque reazione in chi l'avesse letta, anche nel male... Quanto sono superba, ah ah ah!... Chissà se ci sono riuscita...  
>  Comunque, i "pezzi" in maiuscolo sono la canzone di Elisa "Luce", che se non sbaglio qualche anno fa ha vinto il festival di Sanremo... Se ci sono degli sbagli scusatemi, ma l'ho scritta direttamente ascoltandola...


End file.
